The Emerald War
by Velvetine Nightmare
Summary: The fate of a dying world rest in the hands of the Chaos Emeralds. Will they lead it to salvation, or further down the path of ruin? Rated T for violence and language. First story after a head injury so it might be crappy.


-1_ Well, it's the first time writing since my concussion. I just hope I can do this, and that you will enjoy this story. Once again, I only own my OC's and everything else belongs to their respected owners_

**Character Ages**

**Sonic-19**

**Tails-13**

**Knuckles-21**

**Amy-16**

**Shadow (Chronologically)-20**

His name is Sandro, or that's what it is now. He gave up my old self a long time ago after what he failed to do. His world has gone to Hell. Before he was born, his world's nations were only bound by a devastating war. Soon after, all the land lay in ruins; this was called "The Ending War". The people thought that ballistics and explosives were behind the devastation. They were destroyed shortly after, and the way of melee weapons became commonplace. This led to the current conflict called the "Faction War". The Faction War is between two factions called Paradiso and Blood Harvest. He is a high-ranking official of Paradiso. There had been rumors of something called the "Stones of Salvation". It is said that whoever possesses the stones can shape the world to what they wish. Most people, including him, thought the stones were a myth. He was sadly mistaken when the Archangel, the head of Paradiso, gave him their location. He was then sent to Mobius. Everything went well until the landing. He came into Mobius' atmosphere too fast and ended up crashing his craft and damaging it beyond repair. Sandro himself was knocked unconscious.

When he woke up, Sandro found himself lying in a bed and two talking animals next to him.

"Jesus Christ. I think that impact did something to me. I'm seeing talking animals," Sandro says as he sits up and rubs his head.

"I hate to break it to ya, but this is real. The name's Sonic the Hedgehog," The blue hedgehog says with his arms crossed.

"My name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," The yellow fox says as he holds out his hand.

"The name's Sandro and it's a pleasure to meet ya. By the way, did you happen to grab any of my supplies from my ship?" Sandro asks his new friends.

"Sorry Sandro, we only brought you and those two swords," Tails said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Shit!!" Sandro yells jumping out of bed, grabbing his swords, and heading out the door. Sonic then runs and blocks him from the doorway.

"What's so important about those supplies anyway?" Sonic asks while standing in front of Sandro.

"If any of that stuff falls into my enemy's hands, my mission here is in danger of having everyone who helped me and myself killed on sight," With those last words, Tails perks up and in a hurried voice says,

"If that is gonna be the consequences, we better hurry and get those supplies." The three then head out the door and off to the woods.

In the heart of the woods, the trio comes across the wreckage of Sandro's ship and finds that everything was in disarray, but it was all there.

"See Sandro, I guess there was noth-," Tails tries to get out before Sandro's quiets him.

"Guys, I think we're not alone. I see two Blood Harvest scouts coming this way. Bet they're comin out to check for what we've got. We need to hide and ambush these guys and show no mercy," Sandro says as he readies his blades.

The three hide in separate positions near the ship, and they wait for the right moment to strike. The scouts then walk up to the wreck and begin conversing with each other.

"Hey, I don't think anyone coulda survived this crash," One guard says to the other.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I don't see any supplies or the Paradiso either," The other scout responds.

"Great, that means that they might be somewhe-," That was all the scout could manage to get out because he was skewered through the stomach by one of Sandro's swords.

"Looks like you're outta luck and time mio nemico(1)," Sandro utters in a dark tone. In a heartbeat, he runs up to the remaining scout and gives him a fatal slash across his chest. After the events, Sonic and Tails walk up to Sandro, but they did it a very nervous manner.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that. It was for the best. If we let them go, more of them would have come, and I don't think we would have survived that debacle," Sandro said to them in a now more somber tone.

"So what exactly is this whole thing about Blood Harvest and Paradiso?" Sonic asks with a look that shows his brain about to fizzle.

"I will gladly tell you my story, but we should head back to Tails' house. It seems safer there," Sandro says while he begins to walk back to Tails. He whispers to himself _sono spiacente.(_2)

At Tail's house, Sandro, Tails, and Sonic sit down on the couch.

"So Sandro, tell us your story," Sonic said while eating a chili dog.

"I'll start with my background. My real name is Austin Peter Williams, but do not call me by that. I abandoned that name when my family was killed. On my planet, Earth, there has been ongoing wars for 50 years. The first war lasted for 30 years, and the result of that was that was my world was left in ruin. This war leads to current war between two factions. One is called Paradiso, and the other is the Blood Harvest. I am in Paradiso, and I am on of the top-ranked generals. I seem to have a hatred for those in the Harvest for what they did to my family," Sandro said without looking up.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Tails asks.

"The thing is there might be something on this planet that'll save mine. Before his untimely death, my father was an author. When I was young, he moved my family from the United States to Italy to escape the hardships, and to write his stories. He wrote these fantasy stories about a far off planet with some thing called the "Stones of Salvation". These stones are said that when gathered, can cause a transformation in the holder. It also said that the stones can change anything into the user's desire. These stones had a unique energy reading. My superior really enjoyed his books, and when he picked up a small energy reading just like what that book said, he sent me here to try to find them," Sandro says while standing up and stretching his legs

"I don't know bout you Tails, but that sounds like the Chaos Emeralds to me," Sonic says after eating his fifth dog.

"Well you're right Sonic. I think we should give Sandro a little gift. Hang on, I'll be right back," Tails says while walking off.

"Sandro, you want a chili dog?" Sonic says as he holds on up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a vegetarian. After you've seen how they're made, you'll never want to eat one again," Sandro replies in disgust.

"Sandro, I've got something that'll help you out," Tails says as he holds out a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Tails, are you sure I can have this?" Sandro asks while holding the emerald.

"Of course you can. The Tornado can do without it when we go see Knuckles tomorrow," Tails replies with a big grin on his face.

"I take it Knuckles is another one of your friends. As they say in Italy, _Amici di amici._ It means 'Friends of friends'. I'm turning in for the night. I've had an interesting day already," Sandro says as he gets ready for bed.

"Goodnight Sandro," Sonic and Tails say as they walk out of the room. Before falling asleep, Sandro think to himself, "Why do I think that my actions are leading my friends into their downfall?" These troubling words haunted him throughout the night.

(1)- My enemy

(2)-I'm sorry

_Well there it is. I do hope it was good despite my head injury. R&R to give me some tips but no flames permitted._

_Many haunts_

_-V. Nightmare_


End file.
